Ty Collins
Ty Collins, played by Adam Gregory, is a recurring character seen on 90210, the fourth series of the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. Character Overview Ty is introduced as a rich and popular student at West Beverly Hills High. He exudes a cool self-confidence, and occasional cockiness, while displaying a generally suave and friendly demeanor. Ty has a fondness for acting and often performs in school plays. 90210 Season 1 In "The Jet Set" Ty is singing in a classroom and Annie Wilson walks in and introduces herself to Ty, and tells him how amazing his voice is. At lunch Ty walks over to Annie and invites her out to dinner after rehearsals and she accepts. Annie arrives at an airport with Ty. Apparently Ty wants to take her on a private plane to San Francisco to a fancy restaurant. They get on the plane and Ty is amazed by how innocent Annie is. Ty and Annie are walking around San Francisco after dinner, and he tells her that he goes to Italy every summer. When they are flying home, as they're about to land Annie's phone starts buzzing. Ty tells her that they don't get service while they're in the air. Annie checks her phone and finds out that her grandmother was in a car accident. That night Ty goes to Annie's house and she sneaks out for a minute. Ty gives her a kiss and the two soon begin dating. Later, Annie became the understudy for a troubled actress named Adrianna Tate-Duncan, who also had a personal history with Ty. Out of spite, Adrianna tricked Annie into thinking Ty had been unfaithful, prompting the couple's break-up. When Adrianna was eventually compelled to reveal the truth, Annie apologised to Ty for assuming the worst of him. He accepted and was open to still being friends. Ty and Adrianna later won lead roles in the new school play. Shortly beforehand, Adrianna discovered that she was pregnant and that Ty was the father. She soon revealed this to Ty, who, upon recovering from the shock offered her support and companionship. However, their relationship became rocky when his parents grew too controlling for Adrianna's taste. It was revealed that the Collins family wanted to send Adrianna out of the country to give birth with plans to then put the baby up for adoption. She additionally came to resent Ty's willingness to go along with this for the sake of his reputation. These matters prompted a greater amount of distance between the two, though they remained on civil terms. At the West Beverly prom, Adrianna's water broke. After being checked into the hospital, she gave birth to a daughter. Ty then signed a form consenting to an adoption and forged a truce with Navid Shirazi, Adrianna's boyfriend, commending him for his commitment. Season 5 After Annie is shot, she hallucinates an alternate reality in which she never moved to Beverly Hills. In this reality, Ty appears as a drug dealer and criminal attending California University who is shaking down Liam Court for money and drugs from the medical practice of Jeffrey Sarkossian. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5